Malice
Malice, formerly known as Kilik, is a tiefling fighter in Mega Campaign. Left to die by Exactors after watching them murder his brother, Malice swears revenge against Sionis' empire and vows to avenge those they've wronged. He is the inheritor of the Masamune, a giant magical nodachi. Appearance Malice is a stark white tiefling with jet black hair. From his head hangs a choppy bang that's swept between his filed-down horns. His eyes are red, and he wears a pair of orange-bead earrings. Malice is dressed in a black turtleneck sweater with its sleeves rolled up. His shoulders, forearms and knees are affixed with metal plates, and his black gloves are finger-less. Malice wears a torn red scarf that tapers out into two ends. He has dark baggy pants and wrapped brown boots. Personality Having been wrought through many painful experiences, Malice has become spiteful, bitter, and committed to vengeance, no matter the cost. He is ruthless, as well as a brutal combatant. While a perpetual sense of tense apathy radiates from the tiefling, Malice never breeds conflict out of nothing and won't deliberately provoke others unless he feels it necessary - when so, it's in the name of growth. Malice is very vulnerable. His aggrieved and hostile attitude is played up to mask a deep sense of remorse and self-hatred. Malice believes he could have prevented the gruesome fate of Kilus, and still faults himself for not being stronger. This feeds into Malice's strong sense of resolve; after the ordeal, he trains extensively and teaches himself the ways of the Eldritch Knight in hopes of becoming as powerful as he needed to be that day. Malice is also remarkably intelligent, having readily learned his magical abilities through nothing but book research. Malice lives to achieve his ultimate goal above all else: revenge. Having his brother stripped from him is a trauma that manifests into an unyielding hunger for vengeance, and Malice is determined to stop the spirits that haunt him or die trying. History Pre-Campaign Kilik and his older brother Kilus left their home to live a life of adventure. Kilus was a paladin of Helm, and this illegal worship was eventually discovered by the Exactors. A group of them hunted the two brothers down and brutalized the tieflings. Kilik watches as his brother is killed, and the Exactors break Kilik's horns off and leave him to die. Kilik survives this traumatic event, and with Kilus dead he inherits the Masamune, which is passed down to the family's eldest son. Kilik takes the sword from Kilus' body, and from this moment on assumes the name Malice. Malice began taking up lesser jobs at different cities, and occasionally acted as a bodyguard for illegally religious families in the empire. He intensely researched Exactors and the ways of the Eldritch Knight, and from there began systematically picking off any Exactors he encountered. Current I'll write this some other time, honestly. Abilities Tiefling Abilities * Darkvision * Hellish Resistance * Infernal Legacy Fighter Abilities Malice is an exceptionally strong warrior. As a fighter, he excels in close combat, but also benefits from his Eldritch Knight spells that can provide extra damage and ranged options. * Second Wind * Action Surge * Weapon Bond * War Magic Additional Tools * '''Gauntlets of Ogre Power: '''Gifted to Malice by Havai. When worn, these increase the wearer's strength to 19. Feats * War Caster Relationships Felix Redthorn Malice and Felix were drawn to each other as the two newest additions to the party. Malice greatly admires Felix's intelligence and thinks him the most sensible to talk to. On many occasions, Felix had proven to Malice of being the strongest of all the party, and the tiefling respected Felix immensely for it. Eventually, Malice divulges his past to Felix through the spell Detect Thoughts, making Felix the first to know his backstory. The half-elf expresses his deepest sympathies. After the story's conclusion, Malice and Felix depart the party's company together. Memphis Farora Malice is sympathetic towards Memphis' plight, but also thinks she's not as cautious as she should be; hence the fate of her family. He thinks her a little bit of push-over, but also appreciates Memphis' kindness in such a dim world. Havai Malice treats Havai with harsh scorn in an attempt to break him out of his childish tendencies. Malice doesn't want to see Havai be the same scared child he was - a child that helplessly watched his brother be killed. Malice believes the half-illtihid holds immense potential, and wouldn't want to see him squander such a gift. Weesin An intense dislike was formed for the firbolg in the realization of his pacifist nature, something Malice considered a crippling weakness. Despite this, Malice was still impressed that Weesin had made it this far into such a dangerous journey, and is endlessly dumbfounded when Weesin ends up killing Sionis. Duncan Varnash Malice felt in constant competition with Duncan, but thought the drow as someone who could handle himself and respected his confidence. His death didn't concern Malice much, and what worried him more was the resulting despondency felt by the party. Trivia *If you wanna put anything here, you can. You don't have to, though. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Lyle's Characters Category:Tieflings Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Mega Campaign Category:Chaotic Neutral